A Warm Reunion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Red Alert and his uncle who raised him are reunited. Gift story for KaosRuin. :)


**This story is for KaosRuin, who was wondering about Red Alert's uncle. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Camilla and Solar Run.**

* * *

 **A Warm Reunion**

"Well, that was an invigorating ride," Camilla said as she came into the command center. "Criminals caught and in jail and the streets are safe again. Also solved a few murder cases and earned some vacation time as a bonus."

"Sounds like you had a busy day, Miss Camilla," Red Alert said, smiling at her. He liked the lady spy as she would often help him on patrols or watching the cameras when she wasn't working a case with Prowl and Perceptor.

Prowl came in not long after, but he looked a bit worn out and one of his tires was shredded. "Ugh, I hope Ratchet has a spare tire in his med bay," he said.

Camilla turned and her face took on a look of worry. "I knew something happened when I felt you go airborne on that bump," she said.

"I'm alright," he said. "It looks worse than it is."

"Come into the medbay and I'll have a look at it," Ratchet said, coming out after catching part of the conversation. Prowl went into the medbay for repairs while Camilla waited beside Red Alert, who suddenly perked up, making her jump slightly.

"What is it, Red?" She asked, wondering what he had found on the monitors.

"We're getting a signal," he said, his voice become excited. "It's hailing on the Autobot frequency!"

He pressed the intercom. "Everyone, we have a new arrival incoming," he said. "Signal is hailing on the Autobot frequency."

Everyone perked up at that. "Could it be the femmes perhaps?" Starscream asked hopefully. They had been discussing about sending a signal to Cybertron to try and get the femmes to Earth, but so far hadn't had luck.

Optimus led the way to the control room where Red Alert was watching the camera and Camilla was reading the printout. "Looks like a small ship," she said. "Whoever it is has really scrambled the message, possibly worried it would reach enemy ears."

"Which means the person onboard may not realize that the war is over," Megatron said.

Red Alert shook his head. "I can't get the signal through to respond," he said. "Whoever it is must be worried about who will respond."

"Red Alert, keep us updated on the signal. Ratchet, how are Prowl's repairs coming?" Optimus asked.

"He needs some recoup time, doctor's orders," Ratchet replied.

"Alright then. Camilla, would you be willing to help Red Alert?"

"Come me in, Sir," the lady spy said at once.

He nodded. "Everyone else, transform and roll out!" He commanded.

* * *

They arrived at the crash site moments later, Camilla telling them that the numerous attempts to hail the craft had failed, but it was unclear if it was because the radio was one way, damaged, or just not working. "Optimus, even though the pilot hailed the Autobot frequency and our factions are at peace, perhaps we should be on guard in case it's a rogue 'Con," Megatron said cautiously.

"I hate to say it, but Megatron's right," Arcee said. "It might be a trap."

Ultra Magnus also agreed and looked at Soundwave. "Soundwave, do you by chance have a stealth form?" He asked.

"I do," the former silent 'Con said before activating it, moving cautiously close. The others had their weapons ready and were waiting, hoping that the pilot was a friendly.

Soundwave approached and stopped when the hatch opened and someone climbed out. "Well, at least the craft held out," came a voice as a gold-and-red colored Autobot who was as tall as Ultra Magnus came into view. He stopped suddenly, turning to his right and cocking his head curiously before suddenly moving swiftly and tackling the invisible Soundwave, who let out a startled yelp as he became visible, his tentacles extending and wrapping around the stranger in defense, but the stranger only chuckled. "It's very hard to sneak up on an expert of field tactics," he said, a gentle smile on his face. "You must be Soundwave."

The former silent 'Con blinked in surprise at the words and at the bot's actions. He didn't seem hostile, but Soundwave didn't recognize him either. "Um, may I ask who you are and how you know my name?" He asked.

The mech chuckled. "How about letting me loose and we'll start introductions?" He suggested.

Soundwave released him and let the newcomer help him up while the others came out, curious about the newcomer. Ultra Magnus recognized him right away however. "Solar Run," he said with a smile. "Welcome to Earth, Sir."

"Ultra Magnus," the new mech said, smiling in return and embracing the leader of the Wreckers, who embraced him back. "Still commanding the Wreckers, old friend?"

"I certainly am, Sir," the blue mech responded.

"Oh, enough of that," Solar Run said gently with a smile. "The war is over and we've been friends for years, Magnus."

Ultra Magnus smiled and turned to the others. "Everyone, this is Solar Run, a good friend of mine and an expert in field tactics. He was my first teacher when I graduated from the Academy."

"Wait, Solar Run? As in the bot that faced Unicron and helped Primus banish him all those eons ago?" Wheeljack asked in awe.

"The same one," Ultra Magnus said with a smile.

Optimus walked forward. "It's an honor to meet you, Solar Run," he said.

"And it's an honor to meet the brave Autobots who have not only won the war, but made peace with our former enemies too," Solar Run said, turning to the former 'Cons. "I've heard much about you all and the strides you've made to amend your former ways."

"It hasn't been easy, but we have been trying," Knockout admitted.

"And the humans are learning to trust us too," Starscream said. "Though it is a work in progress."

On the way back to base, the others were intrigued by Solar Run's stories and he was equally intrigued by their stories. It was hard not to instantly like him and even the former 'Cons were at ease with the Autobot, who they learned had a Hummer mode and was willing to help them with field tactics for when they faced any rogues.

Camilla heard them coming and she grinned. "Sounds like the new arrival's here," she said to Red Alert.

The paranoid bot turned to stand and greet the newcomer when he froze, seeing the newcomer was a gold-and-red mech that was as tall as Ultra Magnus. He gasped in surprise, hope filling him. "Uncle?" He asked hopefully.

Solar Run looked at him and a warm smile came to his face. "Red Alert," he said warmly.

Tears running down his face, the red-and-white bot ran up and jumped into the gold-and-red bot's arms. "Uncle, you're here!" He exclaimed happily.

Solar Run hugged his nephew close. "I'm here, my little Red Alert," he said. "And I'm so happy to see you again after all this time."

Ratchet and Prowl came out to see what the commotion was about and paused in surprise. "Solar Run," Ratchet said.

"Ah, Ratchet, old friend," the gold-and-red mech greeted, hugging him. "It's been a while."

The others had been quiet as they watched the scene before them, but now Camilla spoke. "Wait a minute," she said. "This mech is the one who raised Red Alert?"

"The same one," Ratchet said. "And he raised a fine mech."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Solar Run said before he gently rubbed his nephew's horns. "Does his glitch still bother him?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Knockout said. "But it has alerted us to danger many times."

"And we've helped him out when it starts to really bother him," Arcee said.

Solar Run smiled at them. "I'm pleased to hear my nephew has such wonderful friends. He's told me a lot about all of you," he said.

"Is that how you knew my name?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes."

Red Alert was still hugging his uncle as he had missed him and he felt his uncle's loving arms tighten a little around him, indicating that he had missed his nephew too.

Optimus welcomed Solar Run warmly and promised to have a room ready for him soon. Red Alert instantly volunteered that his uncle could bunk with him until then, making them all smile.

After a bit, Red Alert showed his uncle where his quarters were. "I was hoping you'd come one day," the red-and-white bot said with a smile.

"As did I, Red Alert," the gold-and-red mech said. "Is it true you've met Primus and he has helped you?"

"Yes," Red Alert said, smiling again. "He is a wonderful friend and sometimes surprises us with a visit."

Solar Run then heard laughter and saw Camilla with a few children. "You have human allies as well?" He asked.

"Yes. That was Camilla and some of the younger ones who either come visit or live here. Soundwave, Megatron, Ratchet, and Predaking are very protective of the girl that was crucial to helping our factions find peace; Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee have three humans they watch over and who help them many times; Optimus adopted a young boy and Camilla is the aunt of that boy."

"Who watches over Camilla then?" The gold-and-red mech asked.

"She's Prowl's partner and she works closely with Perceptor, who I think likes her. He's gotten protective of her like Prowl, only Prowl is protective of her like a partner and Perceptor I believe is perhaps falling for her," Red Alert said.

Solar Run chuckled. "I'm not surprised, as she is charming, from what you've told me."

"Oh, she is and a fantastic spy."

Red Alert pulled out the spare berth and set it up for his uncle, who smiled and suddenly reached forward, tickling his nephew's sides. The paranoid bot squeaked in surprise and started giggling. "Ah, there is that giggle," Solar Run said, chuckling. "You haven't changed a bit, my little nephew."

Red Alert squealed as the gold fingers went for his knees. "EEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCLE!" He pleaded.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The gold-and-red mech cooed. "Who's my ticklish nephew?"

Oh, the teasing. One thing Solar Run was good at was using teasing tickle words to make the tickling even worse, but he knew that his nephew didn't mind it.

After a bit, his uncle let him up and Red Alert curled up on the berth, still giggling a bit, but then reached up for Solar Run, who scooped him up and hugged him tight. "You haven't been having any nightmares lately, have you?" The gold-and-red mech asked.

"No, thanks to my friends," the red-and-white bot said before yawning and snuggling into his uncle's hug. "They...They've helped me a lot."

This last part was said tiredly as Red Alert's eyes closed and he fell asleep, making Solar Run chuckle in amusement as he tucked his nephew into bed and gently stroked his helm, making the paranoid bot smile in his sleep.

He was finally reunited with his nephew and nothing could have made him happier.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
